


Kinks and Coffee

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Dom/Sub BruceNat. Natasha’s being a brat.*Tumblr Request*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea if this was the idea or if I’m even in the ballpark so I’m throwing this and running. Enjoy!!

Natasha is tired over at her job as a local barista of the small coffee shop. She takes a breath, exhaling heavily when she checks the clock to see she only has one more hour of work.

60 minutes...3600 seconds…

She keeps her head down, running a hand through the vibrant red hair she freshly dyed just yesterday morning. She blows the bangs from her forehead and addresses the next customer- a hassle, currently spouting unnecessary critiques.

When she lets her eyes roll she knows a scolding is coming. With a cringe she bites her tongue and just takes it.

The job is currently helping her to pay her way through a masters degree in history. A costumer- Nah- this particularly stupid 'Karen' is not going ruin that for her.

It is almost as if her clicking the register shut has sent out the metaphorical bat symbol. Only moments later her protector, her safe space, slips through the door only moments later.

Natasha instinctually lowers her chin and lets her voice go soft. He nods with a greeting, kind smile over his features;

"Natasha."

"How can I help you sir," for the first time all day she means it. Her head tilts a bit, just enough to show off the side of her neck and rose gold studded earring.

He can read her like a book, attentive to her every twitch, glance, change in her voice. He hums, never taking her eyes from off of hers. Those brown eyes of his are unmatched in Natasha's mind, providing a strong gaze.

"A coffee and a muffin, please."

Her lips curve up at the corner, "Yes, sir. $3.64, please."

He swipes his card and offers a husky, 'Thank you' and an excessively large tip- Natasha can tell he's in a good mood even if he's tired. Her chin only lifts once he's turned away almost as if she can slip into the other side of her personality subconsciously whenever he's around.

His presence gives her energy to last another hour even if she can tell they're both drained from a long day. And she hasn't slipped out of her daytime role just yet. But the idea of clocking out and letting someone else take over in a way is beyond appealing.

He's a newer professor who just landed his dream job at the opposing college a month prior, a genius in his field but also a kind hearted caretaker. Someone who protects her. Someone who leaves her feeling loved and wanted. Safe.

For the first time all day she feels like she can breathe. In under an hour, he'll take away her stresses- though she'd never assume his mood. Taking a small cup up into her hands and a marker in the other she writes his name on the plastic, 'Bruce Banner.' She loves how it sounds.

It's almost quitting time but she's going to make this one and she's all too happy to do it. She knows how he likes it best and he's not too picky. Pretty vanilla...when it comes to his coffee tastes anyways.

Natasha is back to addressing that impatient woman who quickly catches Banner's eye with her boisterous complaints. Bruce is quiet but there's a look that almost spells danger.

No one speaks to his girl that way; bosses her around or impatiently requests her full attention. Disrespect for his girl isn't tolerated. Period.

Natasha finally bites back, trying hard to maintain her customer service voice through her firm requests.

Bruce casually sips his drink after taking it from the redhead, addressing the grumpier customer to defend Natasha. She doesn't need the help per say but no one speaks to the redhead- his redhead- with anything but respect;

"Is there a problem?"

The woman snorts, looking him up and down, "No, no problem."

Bruce has a hand in his suit pocket, turning back to find a chair by the window that gives him the closest seat to Natasha. The redhead is fuming a bit, never appreciating it when someone else looks at her man- her protector… she's prone to a bit of jealousy when it comes to Bruce.

The next 50 minutes drag on but when it's quitting time, Natasha decides to let her coworker head out first while she counts their drawer for the night and offers to lock up. Bruce is in no rush to leave, preoccupied with a few pages and she's anxious for time with him.

She bites her lip and rounds the counter after counting her drawer and finishing her work tasks, settling at the table across from his prowling focus. Bruce offers a smirk, toying with the paper plate of the uneaten muffin which happens to be her preferred flavor;

"Did you clock out?"

She sighs, wanting to forget work, life, the like, "Yeah."

"Long day?," he asks, genuinely caring.

She nods and bites both of her lips, keeping her chin down just a little to make her eyes look a bit bigger.

"Me too, babygirl," he mumbles, picking up on her not so subtle signals to play.

Natasha toys with her hair, watching as he slips the paper plate in her direction. Coincidentally missing her lunch break doesn't help her theory that he's somehow psychic when it comes to her needs.

She is in a playful mood and he's accepting it by calling her by a preferred nickname. She's wanting to push a bit. Natasha crosses her arms to hide her growling stomach and rejects Bruce's offering with a pout.

His eyes flick up from a paper he's currently grading, patiently stroking his lips with a finger. He quietly observes her next move, which is brushing a crumb from off her skirt and checking her nails;

"I'm not hungry."

Banner's eyes narrow and his chest puffs. She's clearly lying, trying to push back now that they're alone in the shop for a reaction. His eyes briefly flick down at the papers;

"If you don't eat-."

"What are you going to do about it? It wasn't a task."

"You know better than that," he scolds gently.

"I do?," Now she's pushing it with her tone changing slightly. He fixates intently on her eyes and patiently returns to grading;

"I want you to eat. You're hungry. When I'm finished with these papers, we'll head home...you need more than a muffin...It is in your best interest to comply. Do not make me ask you again or there will be consequences."

She sighs, complying with another huff just to see what he'll do. There's a playful flicker in her eyes though it's missing from his far more serious ones as he tries to maintain control and finish work. Despite it all there's an unmistakable smirk slowly spreading over his features with one final warning and a hand signal she knows means 'cooperate now', "Natasha."

She finally decides to quietly nibble on her muffin, swallowing dryly. He stealthily slips a glass of water in her direction. She takes what Bruce gives even if he's distracted, content to receive his, "Good girl" while she drinks. It makes her shiver just a bit. She thrives off of his commendation and praise.

Natasha takes a sip and swirls it around her mouth with an idea. However, he might just beat her ass if she spits it out directly into his face. For as playful as she is at the moment, eager to get a reaction, she's not in the mood for the sort of punishment she knows that'll merit...not tonight anyways. So she swallows her water gulp with an eye roll he fortunately doesn't catch. She weighs her options instead...

Crossing her knee, she taps his with her foot underneath the table, looking over her shoulder as if to blame some invisible figure. She shrugs and casually sips her water when he looks up in her direction. His eyes narrow again but with a bit of a laugh this time, she's feisty tonight. Technically she's always feisty and he likes that about her.

With her muffin half eaten she wants his attention so he gives it to her...his way. Banner folds his papers, clicks his pen and stacks his objects. After a moment of firm eye contact he watches her cheeks flush, a subtle squirm in how she's sitting. He breaks the standoffish persona for her, a flicker of play in his stare. She's being a brat but it's all for attention-his attention. Catering to the spar she's looking for, a hand grab, a pinning, won't happen in a public place. So Bruce ignores her for a few minutes.

Once she's quiet and settled he barely looks up to give Natasha an order;

"I want you to stand up, to face me and to take off that apron. You are mine now that you're off work."

She nods after a moment and stands up to comply.

He watches her remove that green apron, untying the knot behind her waist and tucks the top loop up and over her head.

She tosses it over the chair and waits, watching his eyes take in her every inch. She knows he likes this particular mini skirt and top- his favorite colors on her.

He barely moves- the color in his eyes gives his affection away. It's a shade only Natasha understands or can even see most of the time. There's a soft heart underneath his commanding presence.

Bruce gives her another task, a bit more flirty this time to match her mood, "I want you to tuck your fingers underneath that pretty red skirt and tug off your panties for me with your thumbs. Slowly. And with your eyes on mine."

She bites her lip with a blush. Her chest rises and falls a bit more rapidly as she complies. Even with no one else around, the shop blinds are closed, it's still public property. And it's a bit of a turn on for her.

_Thank god the security cameras are broken!_

The way he watches her so intently sends a warm sensation through her gut. She slips the band of her bright red thongs slowly down to her ankles, stepping through to take them from off of her body and into her hands. He wants a bit of a show so she gives it to him.

He smiles with his eyes, pupils dilating a bit to give away his growing excitement. She's pleasing him and that gives her pleasure.

He extends a hand, elbow on the table, "I want you to come here and give those panties to me. Fold them into my palm."

Natasha swallows to compose herself a bit and comply. He holds firm eye contact with her while his hand crumples around them.

Bruce lifts the keys to their car with the other hand and offers an approving grunt, "Let's go home where I can give you some proper attention. Behave, Babygirl."

"I'll behave, sir," she promises with a devious grin and higher pitch to her voice, hanging on his every word.


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted more, here’s a whole other chapter using some of the suggestions.

Comfortable isn't the right word to explain her current situation. Flustered, warm, dizzy, and mildly aroused are far more like it.

Her knees feel wobbly even though she's sitting with a pillow between her teeth. Her nails are deep inside its fabric while she bites harder. A warm tingling sensation that once started in her core is quickly rushing out from inside. It spreads up her spine, out to her fingertips and down to her currently curling toes.

His fingers feel so warm as they strum, stroke, and still underneath her skirt. It’s almost as if she’s sitting in a heating pad- feeling the warmth from off of Bruce who sits behind her. There's a rhythm to it and it's causing everything inside of her to build.

Natasha is sure if she bites this god damn pillow any harder, she'll tug out a tooth.

Bruce is in the corner to her right. With her knees pulled in, tucked underneath her hip, he has access to her ass and exposed wet space. There's a teasing middle finger just grazing the outside of her now dampened area in a slow and tantalizing circle. Occasionally he teases the tip of his finger just inside of her holes...at least it's happened once or twice since their movie started.

Her eyes shift to the group around them, seated in the pitch black common room. Her saving grace are the screams from their horror flick coming off the television and the fact that they're all asleep. Natasha has no idea what the film is about. Only that she is surrounded by their team and Banner's finger is inching its way up inside of her.

Her breath hitches from her anticipation and the consistent build.

"They'll hear us," she manages to whisper, still biting her pillow.

He shushes her by grabbing a handful of her ass and squeezing hard. She almost yelps into her pillow when he whispers back, leaning over just enough to cover her back with the warmth of his torso;

"Do you want me to stop?"

She sighs, as quietly as she possibly can. Her hips betray her and grind backward in search of his fingers. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head when he slips them forward once again;

"Your body is telling me otherwise. I think you're enjoying this. Is it thrill of getting caught?

She cringes despite her bliss, "Stop."

"That's not your safe word."

Natasha bites her pillow, whimpering when she feels him pressing into her with that same middle finger, using his other digits to tease over her clit and those soft lips. Her back is arching away from him, providing deeper access;

"Please, daddy."

"Please, what,' hums back with a little laugh and nips at her neck, 'I'd stop but I'm not sure you want me to."

To or two? Natasha bites her pillow harder. He's adding a digit and she can immediately feel the difference once it slips inside of her. She clenches around him with a few pleasurable pulses. He's stretching her open and she loves it.

He whispers once more in her ear with a half threat;

"Stop biting that pillow."

She clutches it in protest, needing something to hold onto. She dreads the penalty of disobeying so compliance is the best option.

"Come here," he pulls her closer with a gentle and yet firm tone. She gasps, inadvertently plunging his fingers further inside.

He strokes rhythmically while she bites her lips, cautious over their teammates in the nearby chair and over on the opposite sofa. Had this been an hour earlier, they'd be far more alert to the squishing and clicking her juices are making as they interact with the movement of his fingers. Still; this risk of waking anyone up and being caught makes this whole experience hotter for her.

She gasps and whimpers quietly when he withdraws his fingers and offers them to her eager tongue. Her eyes close and she complies with his nonverbal demand through her shiver, bites around his digits with her lips, and licks them clean.

She knows an extra suck will get a reaction though the one that follows isn't entirely what she had in mind.

"Good girl," Bruce hums, retracts his hands and crosses his arms.

She looks over her shoulder, watching him smirk coyly for the next minute. Natasha tucks herself to sit, damp from his touches so she squeezes her thighs uncomfortably. Squirming and finding it difficult to settle, he orders her with a subtle head tilt;

"I want you to come here and sit on my lap."

Natasha obliges. His 'I wants' are usually dominating requests that add to her pleasure. And this one is no different.

He holds her hips over his, resting a hand on either side. She almost hums, but works hard to catch herself in the process. Underneath her skirt, underneath her damp space, she can feel him hardening. She dares to imagine him flipping her over and taking her right there in the living room. To pin her on her hands and knees and put her on display while he claims her for himself...

"I want you to come for me," he finally whispers with her still over his lap.

His hand finds her neck and squeezes just a little, opposite hand circling to the front of her sex to spread her folds and toy with her now exposed clit.

Her breath hitches so he tells her not to breathe. Restricting her airways heightens her pleasure, reddens her cheeks, and forces her into a blissful climax within minutes.

* * *

One week later and she's being laid out over the table in his work area. It's his domain and that makes this whole experience a bit more intense.

He has her wrists in his hands until her orders her palms to touch the table, where he can see them at all times.

Her nose touches the table, rotating her neck to the opposite side while he grips at her ass with both hands. She can't see his reaction but judging from the incoherent noises, he likes what he can see and touch.

Natasha feels him freeing her of her clothes, slipping off her leggings, her panties, hiking up her t-shirt to view her exposed holes.

"I want you to spread your legs apart."

She complies by taking one step out, her heart starting to pound from the anticipation;

"Yes-."

His hand feels warm as he traces down her back, "Yes what?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl."

His nose is on her back, leaving a trail of kisses down her body. He stops at her ass to spit. She clenches involuntarily over the noise first, sensation second, jumping slightly when she feels his finger circling around her tight hole.

His digits feel damp when they trail down her labia and part her lips just enough for his tongue to lap at her, slow and steady.

She moans, trying not to move with his one hand gripping so hard into her ass. He taps her just hard enough when she shifts a bit;

"Do not move, or I'll stop."

"Ugh," she groans over the thought of his steady teasing coming to a halt, it merits another spanking- harder this time.

She bites her lip to suppress the brief pain of a pinch when he nips at her clit, grazing his tongue over it afterward.

He strokes her inner thighs, back up over her holes and down again, nipping at her when he feels like it. The bite on her right side of her ass will leave a mark- she can already feel the bruise forming underneath.

His hand cups over her entire pubic area, warming his hand and letting her juice flow and slip out from her swelling space. He’s resting there, almost still. Bruce coaxes her with his words;

“You’re dirty baby girl. I feel you dripping for me. Filling my hand with your juices you’re going to lap up for me.”

Natasha can feel herself opening for him, from the inside out. At some point her body has sucked in a finger...it's the middle based on the surrounding sensations. Her eyes close...he's crushing those newly introduced digits in and out of her... slow and steady.

She moans greedily, wishing he would pick up the pace. She begs with a whimper;

"Daddy, please."

"Please what."

"Please let me come. May I come?”

"No."

She hides her face, yelping with her hands slipping from their position.

He offers her a harder spanking, "What did I say about your hands?"

"I'm sorry."

”I’m sorry what.”

”Daddy.”

She groans when his hand retracts, clenching and tightening around nothing.

"You'll stay there until I say so. I think you're forgetting who is in charge," he orders and moves away, leaving her bent over the table, trembling, and her damp space dripping for his attention.

Her heart feels achy, knees wobbly. She takes a breath and tries to stop her head from spinning.

He grabs at her in passing for the next few minutes, ordering her into a new position. She's on top of the table now, her knees pulled in and still apart while she sits back in her hands. He whispers words into her ear, all in passing, that make her teeth chatter and her wetness to drip out over the table.

Bruce pauses in front of her to take a finger and swipe some of her spillage;

“You’re making a mess on my desk.”

She tucks her chin, eager for his finger when he offers it for her to lick.

Her breath hitches when decides to attack, to bite at her lips. To lick over her earlobe and grip at her hip.

"Take that off," he addresses her t-shirt.

She complies, all too excited to show off her perky nipples she knows he will immediately dive in to pull and pinch.

He bites her nipple next and she tries not to squirm, his warm hand over her breast.

Bruce wraps around her waist and pulls her close to his frame, an inch away from her mouth. Her lips part for a kiss he denies her immediately;

"I'm going to take you so deep, so rough, that you'll be begging for me to stop."

"I won't," She responds in a breathy voice, so comfortable in his arms she almost doesn't want to part.

He eyes her mouth and kisses her with intensity, tongue plunging into her mouth. Her eyes close instantly, letting him suck the life and breath out of her.

She's briefly aware of his missing hands, unspruised when she feels his cock finally plunge into her soaked hole. She's wet enough, open enough, to take all of him in one push which is a rare occasion.

He pushes her back down and forced her hands above her head by grabbing her wrists;

"Don't move those pretty hands or I'll stop."

She nods and obeys, letting him pound in and out of her, destroying her from the inside out. Sprawled on that table for him with her knees at his waist, his hands clawing her breast, her stomach, her thighs, she bites her lip to suppress a moan.

He doesn't seem to like that very much, disappointment in his state when he stops short of her impending climax. Natasha sucks in a breath as if she's never felt her lungs fill with oxygen before, ready to plead and beg. She doesn't have to…

"I want you to turn over. Back to your former position. Feet apart, nose to the table. With your hands above your head."

Natasha nods and complies, her body sore from the table but achy for his attention she's finally receiving.

He takes her his way, grabbing a handful of her hair in the process. His hand trails her back, circling to the front to address her sore clit. 

She comes when he gives her permission to riding waves of intense pleasure. Her hands clench and he doesn't stop, as promised.

Natasha cringes, letting him ride her, pound her, destroying her until he reaches his limit and spills breathlessly over her back.

She whimpers over his abrupt exit, the couple trying to catch their breath. He wipes her clean and orders her to flip back over, to sit up on the table. Her eyes widen, unsure if she can handle anything more. He doesn't give her the option, plunging his fingers around and inside her. Her hands clench and she tries not to scream. It hurts so good…He smiles almost sadistically and she loves it. Bruce will force another two orgasms out of her before they're finished in his office. He’ll lick her clean and have her sit on his lap for her aftercare and to sip at her water.

She's pleasurably sore but his soft neck kisses and gentle words take away from the pain. He's stroking her hair single handedly, opposite resting on her waist.

With her head on his shoulder and her hips pressed closely up against his, she feels safe in his arms.


End file.
